


a weekend of fun

by prankingteapot



Series: the cliche high school au [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Hand Jobs, Modern AU, Multi, School Uniforms, Sequel, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, more tags with ch 3, morning blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Maribelle put a finger to her lips and hummed in thought. “Now, we can’t wait until Monday to get our panties back. Especially since the payment is just too good to put on hold for an entire weekend.”“I have an idea,” Lissa chirped cutely. “How about we go home with Lon’qu and get them?”





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to write a sequel came pretty quickly after finishing the first fic, so have some more of this more or less self indulgent AU. Also, if you haven’t read the first fic, you might want to before diving into this~

**** It had been just over a week since two of the most attractive women Lon’qu had ever known solicited him for sex in his own classroom, and he still hadn’t gotten over it. Since then, he had tried his best to keep thoughts about it at a minimum, but finally, the memories (and the sight of them looking at him suggestively in class) came to be too much. One day, once classes were over for the day and the students were rejoicing that they only had one more day until the week was over, Lon’qu stealthily snatched the presents they had left him in his desk and took them home with him, luckily without being noticed. 

The first thing he did once he reached the comfort of his own home was slide out of his pants and underwear and grasp himself tight, used panties in his free hand.

He started slow, his hand working his shaft up and down as the panties in his hand brought to mind the sight of the two girls sitting on his desk, making out intensely while one put her crotch on display for him. It had been a week, but he vividly remembered that the blue panties with white polka-dots belonged to Maribelle, the instigator, and Lissa, the shy but smitten one, sported the white-striped pink pair. The fabric was soft in his hands, and he couldn’t help but imagine the pretty pink pussies that both of them were hiding until that fateful day. The thought of it brought an idea to his mind that he would have been ashamed about having, were he not so into his session. 

Hand still firmly around his cock, he brought the pairs to his nose and took a sniff, delighted that he was greeted by the scent of the girls’ juices, which had dirtied them once they had started to work themselves up in class that day. The scent reminded him of the sight of Lissa eating out Maribelle, getting her ready to take him inside of her. The memory caused him to throw his head back with a groan, panties still held to his face, and speed up his pace. Within moments, all his muscles tensed and his hand pumped his member faster, the feeling of orgasm mounting in him. Finally, he let loose and came, moaning the name of one of his students as he watched his seed shoot from his dick. 

Once his orgasm ebbed, he relaxed, letting the feelings be replaced by shame at the name he moaned. He put the panties down and moved to clean himself up and try to forget what he has just done. He had no way of knowing that at the same time, the students in question were thinking about him too. 

Across town, the girls were up to something, both sprawled out naked on Maribelle’s bed with hands roaming all over both bodies. This sort of mutual masturbation session was common amongst the girlfriends as either a way to wind down or to work themselves up for further fun. Both girls were fingering themselves and groping the other’s chest, whispering dirty statements to each other and delighting in the sights and sounds of the other squirming under her touch. Lissa’s pants and moans increased in volume, and Maribelle temporarily moved from pleasuring herself to helping her girlfriend along. After moving so she was pinning her to the bed, she gently removed Lissa’s fingers from their spot and started poking and prodding at her girlfriend’s entrance herself. Lissa whimpered in surprise (and anticipation) at this. 

“M-maribelle? What about you? We always come together when we do this.”

Maribelle shushed Lissa and slowly poked inside her with her middle finger. “I thought I’d focus on you right now. Consider it a headstart on tonight, dear.”

Lissa hesitantly accepted and closed her eyes tight, arching her back as Maribelle worked her magic and peppered her face in kisses, one of which immediately got tongue involved. In mere moments, Lissa’s orgasm was upon them, and her muscles tensed as the feeling overtook her. 

“Oh, Lon’qu!” She moaned loudly.

Maribelle gasped, but kept fingering Lissa, letting her ride the orgasm out. Once the orgasm had passed and Lissa had calmed down, Maribelle looked down on her smugly. 

“What was that, my dear?” When she was met with a confused glance, she said, “That didn’t sound like my name you moaned oh-so-sweetly there.”

It was then that Lissa finally realized which name she had said in the throes of pleasure, and she gasped, face heating up rapidly. 

“O-oh gods, I’m so sorry Maribelle! I promise I wasn’t…oh gods, this is embarrassing…”

Maribelle laughed and gave her girlfriend a peck on the cheek. “Don’t worry dear, I’ve been thinking about him too.”

Lissa breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Maribelle’s cheek to reciprocate. Maribelle caught her lips before she could pull away, and the two shared a soft tender kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and continuing their conversation. 

“I just…can’t shake the thought of him, and what we did with him and, whew, it gets me all worked up just thinking about it!”

Maribelle nodded her head quietly, moving her hand that was coated in both of their juices up Lissa’s body slowly. Lissa brought her own sticky fingers to her mouth and cleaned them off as Maribelle said, “I understand, I have the same problem. I haven’t gone a day without thinking about it since we did that.”

Lissa nodded, popping her fingers out of her mouth. “Just…the feeling of his big, hard cock in my tight pussy…” She punctuated her sentence with a pleased moan, and Maribelle couldn’t help but get flustered at the graphic language herself. “You loved it too, don’t lie!”

Maribelle poked at Lissa’s breast a bit, giggling as she thought back to the unforgettable sex they had on their teacher’s desk. 

“Maybe it’s about time we hit him up for a round two, what do you say?”

Lissa gasped. “Really?”

Maribelle put on a mischievous grin and said, “we never did get our panties back, now did we?” She took a squeeze of Lissa’s breast on the last bit of her sentence, drawing a pleased moan from the girl beneath her.

“True!” Lissa said, face lighting up at the prospect of getting laid by Lon’qu again. “Let’s do it tomorrow! After all, he’ll have a lot of stress to relieve on a Friday.”

Maribelle nodded agreement. “Too true, my dear. I’m looking forward to it.” She moved to get off the bed, but Lissa grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Wait, Maribelle, you haven’t come yet,” she protested.

Maribelle winked at Lissa and said, “Oh trust me, with our plans for tomorrow, I think waiting to come will be more than worth it.”

* * *

The next day was the longest Friday for everybody involved. During the class period that found all three of them in the same room, Lon’qu noticed his new favorite students had come to class with a few too many shirt buttons undone, giving him an admittedly stunning view (though one girl had a bit less cleavage to show than the other).

Once the bell dismissing them to lunch rang, he called for them to stay back. Other students who had noticed the dress code violation snickered to themselves that the girls were in trouble, but they were blissfully unaware of the true nature of this meeting. Once everyone had left, Maribelle did the honors of locking the door while Lon’qu looked at them with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. “You do realize the dress code violation, yes?”

“Of course,” Lissa said with a giggle.

“What is the meaning of this?” He asked as Maribelle rejoined them by his desk. “And this better be good, or else I will actually write you up so no one can accuse me of slacking off in upholding this school’s rules.”

“We actually wanted you to keep us behind today, sir,” Maribelle said, putting a sultry spin on the word “sir” that caused Lon’qu to shift uncomfortably. “It’s about the present we left you last week. We’d like them back now, and we’ll even repay you for giving them back.”

“Yeah!” Lissa chimed in. “Like this!” Before Lon’qu could respond, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues wasted no time in making contact, and it took only seconds more before Lon’qu’s hands had found a perch on Lissa’s chest.

While they made out, Maribelle eyed a certain part of her favorite teacher, licking her lips as she did. “I know we’re supposed to be eating lunch right now, but all I want to eat is your cock.”

This vulgar language was enough to surprise Lon’qu out of the kiss. With a gasp, he broke away from Lissa, leaving her only slightly disappointed. After clearing his throat, he said, “er, right, about that. Your, um, intimates aren’t here.”

Lissa tilted her head in confusion. “They aren’t? Where are they?”

Maribelle was quicker to pick up on the implications of this. “Oh, I get it, you took them home, didn’t you? What did our perverted teacher do with our panties, huh?”

Lon’qu blushed and looked everywhere but at his students. “I-it was nothing. I just didn’t want people to dig through my desk without permission and find them.”

Maribelle put a finger to her lips and hummed in thought. “Now, we can’t wait until Monday to get our panties back. Especially since the payment is just too good to put on hold for an entire weekend.”

“I have an idea,” Lissa chirped cutely. “How about we go home with Lon’qu and get them?”

Lon’qu and Maribelle let out very different gasps at this, and Maribelle clapped her hands together happily. “Great idea, my sweet! We get to see our favorite teacher’s home, and that way there’s no possibility of us getting caught.”

“I-I can’t be caught driving you girls home,” Lon’qu said quickly, this idea making him extremely nervous.

Maribelle shook her head. “That won’t be necessary, sir. I drove us both here today, so I’ll just follow you home.”

That was an argument that Lon’qu couldn’t counter, and truthfully, he didn’t want to. His apprehension waned a tiny bit, he nodded. Trying to remain stern, he said, “fine, you can…go home with me.”

The girls bounced and clapped, cheering for their luck. “Hooray!” Lissa said. “But I got so excited when we got to kiss just now, I can’t leave him with nothing…” 

She dropped to her knees without another word and undid Lon’qu’s pants, pulling them and his underwear down at once and freeing his already stiff member. 

“Oh man, we got you so hard, mister Lon’qu!” She said, admiring its size for a moment. Maribelle laughed and watched as Lissa took the cock in her hand and started stroking up and down its length. Lon’qu groaned, nervous at the somewhat public place they were doing this in. He didn’t tell her to stop though, because it just felt too good. 

While she rubbed at him, she took little, teasing licks of the head, driving him wild. She never went faster than the soft rhythm she started with, but after a few moments, it was enough to drive him to the edge. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “I’m going to come…”

Infuriatingly, Lissa let go of him then, getting to her feet and leaving him hanging (literally). 

“I can’t make a mess here, now can I?” She said innocently.

“You’ll get to come plenty after school, big boy,” Maribelle added as the girls turned to leave. Lon’qu struggled to pull his pants up, barely making himself presentable before they opened the door to leave.

“Button up your shirts,” he called after them right after the door closed, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

That moment on the edge was torture to Lon’qu. The rest of the day was spent in frustration as he thought about just how close he was to letting loose all over his student’s cute, round face. He wished he hadn’t taken the panties home with him, just so that he could have relieved the pent up sexual tension in that moment. He had no idea just how worth it the extra wait would be.

Shortly after the final bell rang, dismissing class for the weekend, Lon’qu was visited by two familiar faces. The only thing he said was, “good to see you buttoned up those shirts.”

They nodded at the same time, and Lissa replied, “of course, we only wore them like that for you, you know.”

The knowledge made his face heat up, and he struggled to find something to say. He truly loved hearing that he was the only one lucky enough to be allowed to see the girls in such a state of undress. Just as he had started getting them into a better state of undress with his eyes, Maribelle cleared her throat. “Why don’t we head out now so we can all get what we want?”

“R-right,” Lon’qu stammered. He hastily packed his stuff and lead the girls outside (them being careful not to follow too closely in the crowded halls, of course). 

Once they reached the parking lot, Lon’qu pointed out which car they needed to follow and bid them temporary farewell. He got in his car and started it hastily, anticipating this after-school meeting more and more by the second. He set out, making sure not to go too fast and leave the girls behind.

Meanwhile, in Maribelle’s car, Lissa bounced in her seat, giddy with anticipation. “I can’t believe we’re doing this!”

“You’re so cute when you’re excited,” Maribelle said.

“Thanks!” Lissa looked into the back seat and asked, “do you have the thing with you?”

“Of course,” Maribelle scoffed. “Do you want to try that out with him?”

“Uh, yeah!” Lissa said, sitting normally again. “Now, I’m gonna get myself ready for him.” She spread her legs and moved a hand down between her legs. “Would you like me to do that for you too?”

Maribelle laughed and shook her head. “No no, listening to you get all worked up will be plenty good enough for me.”

“Then I’ll get right to it,” Lissa said, wasting no time in rubbing herself over her panties. After a few seconds, she arched her back and started making little noises. “I’m so excited to get to feel him again. My pussy’s just aching for him, Maribelle.”

Maribelle’s face flushed. “Lissa, your language is so vulgar when you start thinking about him.” Her own center starting to grow wet was evidence that she wasn’t exactly complaining. Lissa ran her finger along her panties slowly, letting loose a moan as she reached her clit. 

“I know, I just can’t help it.” She punctuated with another moan, driving her driving girlfriend wild.

A short drive later, two cars pulled up to Lon’qu’s house, one of which carried him and two very excited girls jumping out of the other. As he unlocked his door, he noticed one of them still had her bag. 

“Maribelle, you’re bringing your school bag in here?”

Maribelle nodded. “Don’t worry. There’s a surprise inside.”

Lon’qu shrugged. “Better not forget it here.”

“Trust me, I won’t,” Maribelle assured him as he opened the front door and stepped inside. The girls followed him closely, one observing the inside and one admiring the view ahead of her.

“The bedroom is this way,” Lon’qu said, putting his own bag down and motioning down a hallway to the left.

“That can wait,” Lissa said. “I need to do something to you now.”

“…Excuse me?” 

Without another word, Lissa grabbed his shoulders and turned him around before locking lips with him even more passionately than she did in the classroom earlier that day. Her hand shot down and started rubbing him through his pants, causing him to tense all his muscles, but not dare to break the kiss. His own hand ran down her back and gave her ass a squeeze over her short skirt. Lissa wasted no time in undoing his pants the best she could with one hand, and rubbed him again, this time over only one layer of clothing. He groaned into the kiss, which excited her even more.

Maribelle laughed at Lissa’s eagerness and watched closely, biting her lip. “Lissa, are you planning on hogging him to yourself all weekend?”

Lissa broke the kiss, giggling, “Of course not.”

“Why don’t we give him something he didn’t quite get last time, hm?” 

After Lissa nodded agreement, Maribelle took Lon’qu’s arm and guided him to the nearest couch, which she sat him down on gingerly after he freed himself of his pants. 

“We realized that you never quite got to see the…whole package last time,” she explained as they both started unbuttoning their shirts. “We intend to fix that.”

It was impossible to hide Lon’qu’s excitement as he swallowed hard. The girls smiled at his only partially covered lower half and slowly let their shirts fall to the ground. Their brightly colored bras were adorable, but Lissa wasted no time in undoing hers and letting it fall to the ground, revealing her naked chest to her teacher for the first time. As she moved closer and allowed him to grope them, Maribelle shook her head. 

“Oh, Lissa, you do not intend to tease our dear Lon’qu, do you?”

“Not a bit,” Lissa groaned before sighing happily at the feeling of his hands squeezing her breasts. Lon’qu leaned in and planted kisses all around her smaller mounds before moving his mouth to her nipples. 

“Please…” she groaned when he hesitated. He took a lick of one of her erect nipples, causing her to give another moan.

Before she could get too into it, Maribelle gently pushed her away, still in her bra. 

“Don’t get too attached, because mine need some love too.” Her bra unhooked from the front, so she made a show of undoing it and slowly revealing herself to him. “So do you like our chests, mister Lon’qu?”

Lon’qu nodded, taking Maribelle’s larger breasts in his hand and squeezing them gently. She giggled and let her bra drop as he kneaded them the same way he did Lissa’s. Lissa watched, pleasuring her own breasts as Lon’qu leaned in and kissed all around Maribelle’s nipples. Now it was Maribelle’s turn to let a groan escape her lips. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying our breasts so much, sir…”

After a few seconds, Maribelle stepped away, and both girls looked at each other slyly. 

“Our turn to pleasure you,” Lissa said, moving to his crotch and grabbing the waistband of his boxers. He lifted himself just enough for her to slide them off, and once they were off, she threw them across the room. Maribelle joined her on her knees and together, they started working their teacher’s hard member. Maribelle started stroking his shaft slowly, while Lissa took the tip into her mouth and licked around the head.

“Oh gods,” Lon’qu groaned. “You two are amazing…”

Maribelle smiled and licked at his shaft. “Oh, just you wait.” 

She tightened her grip and started stroking faster while Lissa took just a little bit more of him in her mouth. He groaned a curse under his breath, which encouraged one of them.

Lissa took her mouth off him and said, “I bet I can take him deeper in my mouth than you can!”

Maribelle’s eyes narrowed. “You’re on.” 

Without a word, she moved her mouth to his tip and latched on before moving down as far as she could. About three-quarters of the way down, she paused a moment before hastily pulling away, a line of drool connecting her mouth and his dick. 

“That’s as far as I can go,” she said with a gasp. “Gods, he’s hard…”

“My turn!” Lissa bounced into position and immediately wrapped her lips around his cock again. She slowly, slowly eased her mouth down, moving it back up every few seconds before going further down. Finally, Maribelle and Lon’qu gasped (followed by Lon’qu groaning) at the sight of Lissa having the entire length of his cock in her mouth. 

She slowly moved back up, and once her mouth was free, she said, “how’s that?”

Maribelle laughed. “Well, you have me beat.” 

She grasped Lon’qu’s shaft and started stroking it again, picking up speed when Lissa’s hand joined hers. The girls shared a heated kiss as their speed picked up, and Lon’qu watched this all in awe, barely able to contain himself. Finally, he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Oh…fuck, I’m coming!” 

The girls broke their kiss and watched in awe as he tensed up and finally let loose. The white threads of his ejaculate shot from his head towards the girls, and they squealed as it painted their faces, reaching as far up as their foreheads and running down, some even dripping off Maribelle’s chin onto her breast. Lissa’s mouth, open in awe, actually managed to catch some, causing her to gasp at the sudden taste. Once the orgasm had ebbed, Lon’qu’s muscles relaxed, and he looked down to a sight that almost had him ready to go again.

Maribelle and Lissa’s faces, covered with streaks of his white seed, stared up at him lovingly, one slightly more okay with this than the other. Maribelle was grimacing a bit, but her attitude changed once Lissa started licking and kissing her face clean. Maribelle did the same to Lissa, and after a moment, they both had their mouths wide open, showing Lon’qu the white pools inside. The next thing they did surprised him so much, he actually was almost ready to go again. 

The girls kissed, mouths wide open, and quickly exchanged what they had collected with their tongues. He had no idea why they were doing this, but it was inexplicably hot anyway, so he watched as their kiss started getting more passionate. Some of his cum escaped their kiss, dribbling down and splashing onto Lissa’s chest. Once they had pulled away and swallowed the cum in their mouths, they ignored the white splotches on their chests and instead saw how hard Lon’qu already was again from their cum-swapping.

“We’re  _ so _ not done here,” Lissa said, grabbing it tightly. “While I help him get to full steam again, why don’t you grab the surprise, Maribelle?”

Maribelle moved away while Lissa straddled Lon’qu, making sure his half-mast could feel just how wet she was through her panties. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into another passionate kiss, the salty taste of himself still lingering on her tongue. 

Blissful seconds later, Maribelle said, “perhaps this surprise would be best in the bedroom?”

Lissa broke away and nodded. She stood, grabbing Lon’qu’s hand and bringing him up with her. “Show us the way, sir.”

Still holding his student’s hand, and with Maribelle following behind them now clutching her school bag, Lon’qu led them out of the living room and down the hallway to the bedroom, opening the closed door on the left. The room was small but tidy, and the only thing that seemed remotely out of place in the room were the pairs of panties sitting on the nightstand by the bed. Lon’qu immediately opened his mouth to explain, but the girls seemed to be more worried about continuing what they had started rather than their intimates being out in the open as they were.

“Okay, sir, go sit on the bed, and we’ll get the surprise ready for you!” Lissa said, gently nudging him to his bed. Lon’qu walked over and sat down on it, blushing a bit as he sat there looking at his grinning students.

“Close your eyes,” Maribelle said alluringly, and taking a deep breath, Lon’qu did. The first thing he heard was the sound of Maribelle’s bag unzipping after a moment, and a tiny giggle from Lissa. He listened closely, trying to figure out what they were doing. The small giggles and minute rustling sounds told him nothing, so he sat patiently and waited. The unknown excitement at what was going to happen kept him hard and on edge.

After a few more minutes of listening intently and trying to figure out what was happening, Lon’qu gasped at the sudden contact of a warm hand gently wrapping around his cock and giving him a few good strokes. 

“Are you almost ready?” Lissa’s voice whispered directly into his ear, and he nodded. She giggled again. 

“Good, because Maribelle is just about ready too, now.”

“I am, actually,” came Maribelle’s voice, still sounding a bit further away than Lissa’s. “Go ahead and open your eyes, sir.”

He did, enjoying the few more slow strokes from Lissa’s hand, but immediately cocked his head at the sight. Maribelle stood in front of him in a sassy pose, her hands on her hips, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the slight bulge protruding from the front of her skirt. The very pink tip of something was poking out from just under the fabric. Maribelle reached under her skirt, moving it aside to reveal whatever it was to him. His eyes widened as the realization of what he was looking at finally hit him. 

“What are you going to do with  _ that _ ?” he asked, as Lissa giggled again.

Maribelle smiled. “Why, I’m going to fuck Lissa a bit with it.”

“We thought you might like to see one of the ways we sometimes spend our  _ long _ nights while thinking about you,” Lissa said, accentuating one of those words with a stroke on his dick. 

“That’s right,” Maribelle agreed, wrapping a hand around her fake cock. “Now Lissa, on the bed, hands and knees.” 

Lissa nodded at Maribelle, before turning back to Lon’qu.

“I know it’s really tempting, but don’t touch yourself just yet, okay?” Lissa gave Lon’qu’s shaft a few more strokes to make her point, before pulling her hand away and climbing onto the bed. Lon’qu resisted the immediate urge to reach down and grasp himself at her hand’s absence, instead turning in his spot to watch Lissa get on her hands and knees, giving her still covered butt a teasing little shake once she was comfortable. Maribelle climbed up and to Lissa’s side, bringing a hand to her lower back to push her skirt up, revealing her solid colored blue panties. 

“Let’s get rid of these for you, first,” Maribelle said, unclear on who she was actually talking to, but hooking her thumbs in the waistband and starting to slowly slide them down in a slow show. Once Lissa’s cute bubble butt was exposed and Maribelle had worked the panties down a bit more, Lissa spread her legs more and brought a hand down to spread her nether lips a bit for him from behind. He immediately took notice of how wet she was. 

“Getting that little treat from you all over my face earlier got me  _ so _ worked up,” Lissa said. It took every bit of Lon’qu’s self control not to push Maribelle aside and take Lissa himself right there. He somehow managed to contain himself, lest he ruin the surprise show they had prepared for him. Maribelle continued taking Lissa’s panties off, and when she got them to her knees, Lissa lifted each leg to let Maribelle slid them down more, Lon’qu now watching with lust. 

When she had finally gotten them off completely, Maribelle twirled them around her finger, before closing one eye for aim and throwing them to Lon’qu, still watching the whole display. He caught them with one hand, and he twitched at the sight of the slick, soaked crotch of them. He was very tempted to repeat his action of bringing them to his nose to smell her juices, but he resisted.

“And now I think it’s time to proceed with our surprise show for you,” Maribelle said. She came back behind Lissa, before placing her hands on her hips and gently pushing forward into her. Lissa whimpered as the fake dick entered her wet pussy slowly, Maribelle slowly getting her used to it. To help the process along, Lon’qu saw one of Lissa’s hands creep down under her to her slick, puffy, and spread nether lips, finding her clit and rubbing it slowly with the tip of her finger, and letting out a moan at the contact. 

Maribelle quickly picked up the pace a little bit, and Lissa let out a loud moan at Maribelle’s increasing speed. Lon’qu groaned at the sight, almost unable to resist not touching himself any longer. 

“Do you like seeing this, then?” Maribelle asked, and he nodded immediately. Maribelle made a pleased noise, and Lissa let out a little cheer. 

“I knew you’d like it!” Lissa said, before letting out another moan from Maribelle’s thrusts. “But you know what?”

“What?” both Lon’qu and Maribelle asked together, Maribelle slightly slowing down to let her girlfriend answer. 

“The strap-on is nice, but it doesn’t compare to your big, hard, real cock,” Lissa answered. “So how about coming up here and letting me give it some attention again?” 

Lon’qu couldn’t deny her that request, and quickly moved up the bed to in front of Lissa on his knees. Despite giving up the view of seeing Maribelle fuck her with the strap-on from behind, it was obvious that he was feeling very needy again. Lissa’s eyes widened at the sight of just how hard he was once he had gotten comfortable in front of her, and she brought the hand up from rubbing herself and out to grasp him. Her slick fingers wrapped around his cock, and she gently leaned herself forward on the bed so she was propped up on one elbow. 

“Wow, you did like the sight, huh?” Lissa commented, as she parted her lips and stuck her tongue out to give Lon’qu’s tip a quick lick. “Well, I hope you like this part, too!”

Opening her lips wider, she wrapped them around the head, starting to stroke him with her hand as her tongue swirled around the tip. Lon’qu groaned and put a hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair a bit as she started slowly taking him into her mouth again. Lissa moaned from the combination of his slick shaft in her mouth and feeling Maribelle start to go at her faster. Lon’qu groaned and tilted his head back for a moment, trying to resist the sudden urge to thrust into Lissa’s mouth. 

Doing so made him catch a quick, hot glimpse of the other girl in his bed, the dominating and smug look on her face and her bouncing breasts, a few drying splotches of his cum still there. Before he could think, he lifted his free hand and reached out to her above Lissa, and despite being into fucking her girlfriend, she realized what he wanted. 

Leaning forward a bit over Lissa and puffing her chest out a bit for him, his hand made contact with one of her breasts, and he rubbed his fingers over her pink nipple, causing her to give a pleased sigh. She temporarily forgot about her task, her hips slowing down a bit as Lon’qu switched to her other breast, giving her nipple the same attention. 

Below her, Lissa immediately noticed, and let out a little noise around Lon’qu’s cock. Maribelle chuckled, being brought back into the moment before resuming her thrusts again, while still allowing Lon’qu to feel her chest up a bit more. Which he did, making her moan out a bit at the contact against her nipple, and again making her thrusts a bit erratic.

Not being satisfied with the random and unequal thrusts Maribelle was now giving her due to the attention from Lon’qu on her nipples, Lissa set on making the attention equal again, her bobbing head and hand working in tandem to pleasure Lon’qu. With a groan he looked back down upon her, the sight and feeling of Lissa’s warm, wet mouth catching most of his attention again.

“Lissa, I’m getting close,” he warned, the hand in her hair gripping tighter. She slowly dragged her lips back up his cock, coming to rest at the flushed head, a bead of precum sitting at the tip. 

“Be careful, Lissa…” Maribelle warned. “I know you still want to have some more fun with him later. Try not to get him to finish just yet.” 

Taking only half of Maribelle’s comment to heart, and letting out a quick moan as Maribelle picked up her thrusts again, Lissa went back to work, though she had other intentions in mind. Sharing his cock (and first load) with Maribelle had been great, but this time around, just like in his classroom, she secretly wanted this one all for herself. She took his whole length into her mouth again, her hand moving down to his previously neglected balls, using a few fingers to fondle them as she continued, trying to feel out the obvious signs of his release. 

The combination of her soft fingers on his swollen balls and her wet mouth all around his shaft had quickly brought him to the edge again, and he opened his mouth to warn her, but was a second too late; the split second of feeling her tight throat around the very tip of his cock was what finally did it, and with a loud grunt, he was done. 

Feeling the shudder run through Lon’qu’s body had made Lissa attempt to pull his cock back to temporarily stop her blowjob, but she had only managed to get it about halfway out of her mouth. She held it there as she felt the first thick rope of cum fill her mouth. She squealed and quickly swallowed the first mouthful as she felt another spurt of cum shoot right past her tongue and down her throat. Lissa pumped her free hand around his cock as he continued cumming into her mouth, wanting to get every last drop of his second load from him. Once he seemed to be finished, she pulled him fully out of her mouth, licking her lips for any extra.

“Aw, that was great, but I wasn’t ready for you to come yet,” she pouted in mock disappointment, finally releasing his cock. She’d never tell him or Maribelle of her true intentions, though.

“I was going to warn you, but I was too late,” he replied with a sigh, releasing her hair. 

“That’s okay, though, it was still great,” Lissa said. 

“But what about yourselves? Neither of you have finished yet?” Lon’qu said, sitting back on his thighs, the realization hitting him suddenly. 

“You were our main concern first, payback and all for eventually returning our panties,” Maribelle said. “But you know, while you may not be able to go another round for a little while, we can surely switch to showing you another of our nightly favorite things to do?”

“And get ourselves off together!” Lissa said, realizing what Maribelle was going for, as Maribelle pulled out of her. She quickly got on her knees and turned around to help Maribelle remove the strap-on from her hips. Once it was off and tossed aside, Lissa came back up and pulled Maribelle into a kiss, her hands coming to roam over her still slightly messy breasts. Maribelle moaned into the kiss as Lissa’s fingers started playing with her nipples, before pulling away with a gasp. 

“Careful, you know how sensitive I am there,” Maribelle said. 

Lissa laughed. “Right. Don’t want two people finishing too early today.”

Lon’qu watched as Maribelle laid down on the bed in front of him, wondering what they were planning next. That was quickly revealed when Lissa crawled backwards atop Maribelle so her head was at Maribelle’s pussy, and her rear in her face. The girls wasted no time in diving in, burying their heads between the other’s legs and mutually going down on one another. Both were more than ready to get some pleasure after just pleasing Lon’qu that day. 

Almost at the same time, both girls brought their hands up, Lissa’s going straight to Maribelle’s rear, putting her hands on her cheeks and giving them each a gentle squeeze before grasping them a bit more firmly, trying to press her girlfriend onto her mouth more, beginning to eat her out with earnest; Maribelle’s hands went to Lissa’s pussy, two fingers on one hand spreading her lower lips, and a finger on her other hand going to Lissa’s clit, rubbing it in time to her tongue’s strokes.

“ _ Gods _ , Maribelle,” Lissa gasped into her girlfriend’s pussy. Not wanting her girlfriend to outdo her, she moved her hands down and also started playing with Maribelle’s clit, and also gently entering two fingers into Maribelle in place of her tongue. Now it was Maribelle’s turn to moan out, as Lissa’s fingers began slowly pumping into her.

Lon’qu was loving the sight, watching the girls writhe and moan on the bed as they pleasured each other. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was Lissa lifting her hips a bit, leaving Maribelle confused at the sudden loss of her on her face, and her slick nethers just out of reach. 

“Lissa?” Maribelle gasped out.

There came no answer as Lissa just continued on Maribelle. Despite being pleased that Lissa was still going to town on her, she really wanted to return the mutal pleasure, and strained her neck a bit to try to reach Lissa again, but quickly giving up as she discovered her girlfriend being just out of reach above her.

“Please, just let me do this for you too, Lissa,” Maribelle said, moaning as Lissa hit a sweet spot with her fingers. “We’re kind of doing this for Lon’qu too, remember?” 

The words seemed to get through to Lissa, and she slowly lowered herself back onto Maribelle’s face as she still continued. Maribelle immediately dove back into pleasing Lissa, finding her even more wet and ready now. She brought two fingers up and pressed them into Lissa, getting a moan in response. Slowly pumping them, Maribelle latched her lips gently around Lissa’s clit, her tongue gently caressing it in slow circles. Lissa combated this with her own, though quicker tongue strokes around Maribelle’s clit as she continued pumping her fingers. Their pleased moans increased in volume, and they seemed only moments away from finishing. 

Lissa broke first from Maribelle’s treatment, crying out her girlfriend’s name. She temporarily stopped pleasuring Maribelle as her muscles clenched. A quick spurt of clear fluid hit Maribelle’s forehead as Lissa writhed atop her. Maribelle would never get used to Lissa’s random squirts, but nevertheless continued, helping her ride out her pleasure. 

Finally coming down, Lissa gasped and shuddered, at the glorious feeling of finally coming. She didn’t bask in it too long, and rolled off her girlfriend and climbed down between her legs, continuing where she’d left off, intent on making Maribelle come as quickly as possible to make up.

The sight of the girls going at it and the sounds of Lissa’s climax had started making Lon’qu feel a certain special way again, and he watched intently as Lissa quickly went back to work on Maribelle with her mouth. Since she’d been so close before, it wasn’t long before she was moaning again, this time her moans louder with Lissa not on top of her. Lissa closed her eyes as she went to town on Maribelle, taking in the great sounds of her girlfriend’s pleasure.

“L-Lissa, I’m close,  _ really _ close,” Maribelle moaned, her hips bucking a bit. Lissa brought one hand up between Maribelle’s legs for her last trick, and pressed two of her fingers inside of her again, pumping them quickly. 

“Come for me, babe,” Lissa broke her treatment for a moment to say, and it was enough to push Maribelle over (and to make Lon’qu try to suppress a groan and twitch of his cock at the sudden dirty talk). She cried out as she came, her hips bucking and muscles clenching; and in a surprise to Lissa, a quick two spurts of liquid hit her cheek. Lissa gasped at that, figuring she knew what had happened, but continued helping Maribelle ride through her pleasure until the screams turned into little pants and Maribelle relaxed.

“Guess what? You did the thing that time!” Lissa said first, once Maribelle had calmed down completely. 

Maribelle looked down at Lissa, still between her legs, and blushed a bit. “You mean…”

“Yup. Finally decided to listen to me about how to squirt, huh?” Lissa teased with a smirk, and Maribelle gave her a look. 

“No, I was just so excited and worked up from being with Lon’qu again that it just so happened to have happened this time,” Maribelle replied, playfully turning her nose up. Frankly, she had found Lissa’s newly discovered favorite “secret talent” a bit undignified and had ignored her ‘how to’ instructional about it, and would have been fine going the rest of her life without doing it herself. She couldn’t keep her facade up long though, looking back to Lissa with a grin, causing her to giggle. She propped herself up on her elbows, before looking back to Lon’qu, still just taking in the sight.

“I see you enjoyed that sight, too?” she asked. He nodded.

“You two girls sure know how to, ahem, turn a man on,” he said, clearing his throat as he waved a hand to his half hard cock again, a small bead of clear pre-cum sitting at the tip again. The girls looked at him longingly and appreciatively, both seeming eager to dive in again, but Maribelle’s next statement shocked everyone.

“Well, you certainly look delicious, but if it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to freshen up a bit before we do anything else,” Maribelle said quickly. Lon’qu cocked his head at her sudden abrupt change of plans, prompting her to explain a bit.

“I’m just feeling a bit...messy from your earlier ejaculation all over our faces and chests. Not that I’m complaining of course, I’d just like to be clean again for the next time. So, where is your shower?”

Lon’qu nodded at her brief explanation. He pointed right to the other closed door in his room. “Just, um, through there is the bathroom,” he muttered. His erection waned a tiny bit at the change of plans, but he understood where she was coming from about feeling messy.

Maribelle nodded and slid off the bed before reaching for Lissa’s hand. She grabbed Maribelle’s hand and sat up, following her girlfriend’s lead. 

“I’ll help her get nice and clean. We’ll be quick, promise,” Lissa said, winking as she followed Maribelle. Lon’qu watched the girls as they went to the bathroom, hips swinging slightly as they walked away from him. Once they reached the door, Maribelle opened it, but didn’t bother to close it behind them. Lon’qu heard the familiar sound of the water turn on and the girls get ready. Once he figured they were all set, he sighed and started thinking about what had just gone down.

He didn’t get much time to himself to think, however, because some sudden interesting noises from the girls in the bathroom quickly caught his attention. 

Leaving the bed to investigate, he went to the bathroom door, and the sight that greeted him instantly caused his cock to twitch again in eager anticipation.


	2. Friday night/Saturday

**a/n** : I’m truly sorry to those who have previously read/are about to read this that it took so long to update. I hit a bit of a rough patch and had absolutely no drive to write, but it finally passed, and so now I come finally bearing a new chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait, enjoy~

* * *

The shower turned on and the two naked women stepped inside, sighing happily as the warm water washed over them.

"This was  _such_  a good idea, Maribelle," Lissa gushed. "I’m so glad we did this!"

While she ran her hands through her hair, Maribelle silently agreed, running her hands over where she remembered Lon’qu’s seed splashing just earlier. She gasped when Lissa continued, "and I can’t believe you squirted!"

Without a word, Maribelle grabbed Lissa’s wrists and turned her around before pinning her against the wall, holding her wrists above her head. "M-maribelle! What are you doing?"

Maribelle gave her a quick, deep kiss before pulling back. "We’re getting clean in here and you’re talking about such dirty things, I think you need to be punished."

The emphasis she put on the last word had Lissa quivering already, and she just nodded silently, giving her girlfriend the permission she needed. Maribelle’s fingers immediately went to her girlfriend’s crotch, and thanks to the water of the shower, had no problem slipping in between her folds. Already worked up from the afternoon’s prior events, Lissa cried out, moaning Maribelle’s name desperately.

That is what Lon’qu heard from his room. Thinking that a moaned name was out of place among the other various shower sounds, he went to investigate, and what he saw made his cock twitch in eager anticipation. Lissa gasped when she saw him come in, causing Maribelle to look his way and stop her treatment. "Oh, mister Lon’qu!" She said. "You heard?"

Lon’qu stood by the doorway nervously, fully aware at least one of his students was probably staring at his rock hard shaft instead of his flushed face. "I-I thought you said you were getting clean."

"We were," Maribelle said. "But Lissa here was still being dirty, so I decided I wanted to punish her." She brought Lissa’s wrists down from the wall behind her, but quickly maneuvered her girlfriend and gently shoved her against the wall facing Lon’qu, letting him watch as her breasts pressed against the glass.

"Would you like to assist me?"

Lissa’s face lit up at the thought of Lon’qu joining in, and he quickly joined without a word, jumping into the shower and immediately taking Maribelle’s lips in a heated kiss. When they parted, they freed Lissa from Maribelle’s grasp to figure out what to do with her.

"Oh, I have a marvelous idea," Maribelle said, clapping her hands together. "Now sweetie, you’re going to have to watch me and Mister Lon’qu, and wait your turn."

"What?" Lissa whined. "B-but..."

Maribelle lifted a finger. "No buts except for yours, my dear. Don’t worry, I’ll let him switch to you before he orgasms so you can have some time with him, but if you touch yourself too soon, I’ll make him come inside me and leave the shower."

Lissa’s eyes widened, and suddenly she wished she hadn’t been given control of her hands back. She leaned back against the glass (knowing her butt pressing against it was probably a sight to behold) and watched as Maribelle and Lon’qu embraced, lips locked and hands roaming. Maribelle wrapped her legs around Lon’qu’s waist, and he took the opportunity to slip his cock into her, sliding in nice and easy thanks to the water from the shower. Maribelle moaned as it penetrated her, and he slowly started pumping in and out. Lissa gulped, hands twitching at the thought of what Maribelle must have been feeling.

The urge to touch herself was stronger than it had ever been in her life, but she had to resist. Maribelle and Lon’qu kissed again, closing their eyes as they became absorbed in their love making, but Lissa didn’t dare take the opportunity, because she knew if she gave in and touched herself, the moans and groans she’d let out would be a dead giveaway. Instead, she watched the couple passionately fuck in front of her, the water trailing down their naked bodies but failing to drown out the grunts and moans coming from them. She couldn’t help but feel jealous of the water droplets and the fact that they were lucky enough to run down every curve of their bodies in the midst of their passionate love making.

"Oh my gods," Lissa whined. "When is it my turn?"

In response, Maribelle leaned into Lon’qu’s ear and whispered something. Without a word, he obliged, pinning her to the wall and taking control of the situation, increasing his speed. Her legs remained wrapped around him, but now he had full control of how fast he was going. Lissa watched as he fucked her harder, Maribelle groaning again with every thrust inside her womanhood.

"Oh gods," she moaned. "Yes, just like that. Fuck me harder."

He did as she said, speeding up her pace and causing her to dig her nails into his back. She moaned again, sending shivers down Lissa’s spine. "Lissa, my dear, you wanted this thick, hard cock all for yourself, didn’t you?"

Taken aback by Maribelle’s unusually harsh language, Lissa blushed and nodded, biting her lip. "M-maybe..."

Maribelle managed a smile between her moans, saying, "you certainly have good taste, love. It’s  _so-_ ah, good. Oh gods..." Judging by her sounds, she was close, and Lissa knew what that meant. She only needed to last a little longer without touching herself. "How much longer can you go, mister Lon’qu?" Maribelle asked.

He grunted before answering, "a while, why?"

Maribelle smiled. "Good, because I’m about to...oh gods, oh gods!" She tightened her legs’ grip and let out a yell as she came on his rod, riding out her orgasm on it before letting him set her down. She wobbled a bit once she was on her feet, but nodded at Lissa. "Now you can have him."

"Finally!" Unable to hide the desperation in her voice, Lissa turned and pointed her cute ass at Lon’qu, hands planted firmly on the glass wall. "Please, just fuck me already!"

Without a word, Lon’qu grabbed her hips, eliciting a squeak from his smaller student, and eased into her, which made her squeak quickly turn into a satisfied moan.

"Gods, you feel just as good as you did last time," he said, reveling in the feeling of her tight walls hug more and more of his cock as it slowly slid inside her. Once it was fully in, he slowly slid it out, beginning to set a pace.

However, he hadn’t even established a comfortable speed when Lissa was already writhing under his touch. "G-gods, Lon’qu! I’m...I’m...I’m coming! Don’t stop!" She screamed as she came, nearly drowning out the sounds of the water; and the walls of her pussy clenched around Lon’qu, causing him to groan and speed up his pace, which made her orgasm last even longer.

As she writhed in the waves of pleasure, Maribelle cooed, "wow, you really were worked up if you came that fast."

The sight of her girlfriend getting railed against the glass and the sounds of her explosive orgasm had worked her up again, so she was casually touching herself as she watched the fireworks.

When Lissa finally came down, Lon’qu slowed his pace, but she quickly said, "please! don’t stop. I’ve been dreaming of taking you again for so long, I need more."

Lon’qu complied, as he wasn’t exactly eager to pull out in the first place. He quickly built up speed, easily surpassing the speed he was going when Lissa had reached her orgasm.

"Ah, yes!" she groaned. "Just like that!"

Maribelle watched as Lissa’s breasts pressed against the glass and sighed happily. This was a wonderful sight to be touching herself to, but she just had to get involved somehow. She moved to the glass wall, grabbing Lissa’s face and turning it so she could give her a passionate kiss. It may have broke with the occasional moan of Lon’qu’s name, but it was enough to encourage Lon’qu to go faster, which made Maribelle giggle.

"Do you like watching us make out while you rail her?" She asked.

Lon’qu nodded wordlessly, which encouraged them to continue sharing each other’s lips. The sight of that, along with Lissa’s cute bubble butt clapping against him with every thrust and the feeling of her soaked folds wrapped around his manhood soon proved too much for Lon’qu. His grip on Lissa’s hips tightened and his cock twitched.

"Lissa," he warned once more. "I’m coming."

"Let it all out!" Lissa cried. "I need it!"

And that was all the encouragement he needed. He threw his head back and thrust hard, finishing with his cock balls deep inside Lissa. She loudly moaned his name at the feeling of his seed rushing inside her, and he held himself inside her until the waves of his orgasm ebbed. He pulled out and stepped back, watching as a spent Lissa turned around and gave him a lustful grin.

"Gods, it’s just as good as I remember," she said happily.

"Now, if you’re done being a filthy girl, maybe we can get cleaned," Maribelle said. "Our shower ended up being even dirtier than our time before it."

"I’m not complaining," Lon’qu said in a small voice, which cause the girls to giggle. Together, the threesome wrapped up their shower, peppering in little touches and kisses throughout as they did. Once they were out, Lon’qu marveled at the sight of two gorgeous women wrapped up in nothing but towels that hugged their curves wonderfully. The sight caused an unmistakable bulge in his own towel, which made the girls giggle once again.

Once they were all dry, they didn’t even bother putting any clothes on, as they had nothing to hide, and the lack of clothes meant that random sex could break out at any time, which would not have been anything they would object to. It may have been weird walking around his house at anywhere between half to full mast at all times, but the unrestrained mounds of the women temporarily sharing his house more than made up for it.

Not long after the shower, the sun was beginning to set, and the need for food was becoming apparent by the sounds of stomachs rumbling. The moment a sound rumbled from Lissa’s exposed belly, Maribelle said, "I’ll do you the honor of making food for all three of us, how does that sound?"

"Great!" Lissa said with a bounce. The three ventured into the kitchen, all keeping very close to each other as they walked.

"Do you have any aprons?" Maribelle asked. "I do like being free like this, but I can’t be getting too much food on me in weird places."

Lon’qu did, in fact have an apron, and once he grabbed it for her, she put it on, inadvertently making a fantasy come true for someone present.

"Gods, the nothing-but-an-apron look is so sexy," Lissa said with a happy sigh. Maribelle blushed as her two partners stared at the side of her breast peeking out from behind the apron.

"It’s definitely a sight to behold," Lon’qu agreed, slapping Maribelle’s bare ass and eliciting a squeal from her.

She couldn’t suppress a giggle at the sting (and the other feeling in between her legs that came from it), but Maribelle did manage to put on a faux-angry face. "Lissa, what have I said about using such vulgar language?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

The next few moments were spent watching Maribelle as she rummaged around the kitchen, looking for what kind of food she wanted to make. The way her hips swayed as she walked and the occasional glances she shot the other two did a fine job of working them up, and it took everything Lon’qu had to resist bending her over the counter and taking her right in his kitchen.

Finally, Lissa got impatient and said, "hey, can you show me around a little more, Mister Lon’qu?"

"S-sure," he replied, understandably hesitant to leave Maribelle, lest he have to stop watching her ass as she walked. She gleefully took his hand and together, they left the kitchen. However, instead of going somewhere she didn’t know, Lissa made a beeline for Lon’qu’s room.

"Er, you didn’t pull me aside for a tour, did you?" He asked warily as she lead him into the bedroom.

"Nope!" She closed the door as quietly as she could so Maribelle wouldn’t hear, and once she was sure the coast was clear, she turned to look at Lon’qu with a lurid gaze. "I need you all to myself."

Hearing this made his cock twitch, and Lon’qu couldn’t hold back a smirk of his own. "I-I see."

That was the last word spoken for a hot minute, as Lissa closed the distance between them with one long stride and pressed their lips together tightly. It was different from the other kisses they had shared up to this point. Those had been frantic and fueled by the adrenaline of the threesome and, in the case of the first time, the possibility of being caught, but this kiss was different. As their tongues intertwined and their hands roamed, it felt more like a slow, passionate dance than a frenetic, desperate struggle.

When they finally pulled away, Lissa smiled at him warmly, though the lust in her gaze had not subsided.

"Maribelle gets so angry when I talk dirty," she said. "So I want some time alone with you, so I can have you all to myself and talk as much filth as I want."

Lon’qu nodded understanding and she placed her hands on his broad chest. "Now lay down. I wanna ride that dick."

She pushed gently, and he didn’t resist at all as he lay back on his bed, rod at full mast already. "I see you’re already so fucking hard for me," Lissa said, taking a hold of his manhood and squeezing its base gently. "I wonder if your little man missed me at all?"

She leaned in and kissed the head, taking a bead of pre-cum into her mouth. After this elicited a little moan from him, she said, "do you like my dirty talk, sir?"

"Y-yes," he said, reaching down and cupping her cheek. She used this as an opportunity to lean up, bringing her face to his and sharing another lingering kiss with him.

When she pulled back, she said, "good, because I have more for you,  _big boy_."

She sat up and hovered above him, her dripping sex inches from his own. She reached down and held it as she pushed it inside her, throwing her head back and letting out a moan at the feeling. He did the same, and when it was completely inside her, she sighed happily and let it sit for a moment.

"Gods! My pussy was so hungry for this." She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest for leverage as she slowly lifted herself back up. "Does it feel good squeezing around you?" When only his head was inside, she paused, waiting for a response. When it came in the form of a groan, she kept going.

The truth was, he was too blown away to form words. The sight of an adorable, petite girl who didn’t look like she had ever said a curse word in her life uttering profane sentences while riding his dick was too unbelievable to fathom. It was then that he looked down and noticed something he hadn’t yet. "Did...I do that?" He asked.

Lissa looked down to see the red marks on her hips and giggled. "You held me really hard while you railed me in the shower," she said. "It didn’t hurt too bad, and besides, they’re nice mementos that I can keep for a few days. I’ll look at these red marks and just remember the feeling of you holding me tight as you fucked me senseless."

She moaned again, speeding up her pace a bit once her sentence was finished. "I like being in control like this, though," she continued. "I like it fast, but this slow and steady rhythm just makes my pussy feel  _so good._ Ah, yes...it’s like a massage that makes me come. Do you want me to come all over your thick cock?"

Lon’qu groaned. "Gods, you have such a filthy mouth..."

Lissa smiled. "I can’t help it! I have such dirty thoughts, and I can’t voice them as elegantly as Maribelle does."

She sped up once more, her smaller breasts beginning to bounce slightly as she did.

"Mister Lon’qu," she moaned. "I can still feel your cum on my tits from earlier. Wasn’t that so hot? Shooting your hot load all over our pretty little faces and our sensitive little titties?"

Lon’qu grit his teeth and groaned, and she took it as her sign to continue, saying, "well this time, I want you to shoot it inside me again. I need to feel your hot seed fill me up, mister Lon’qu."

Her speed was picking up as she spoke, and soon the bed was creaking and both participants were moaning loudly, orgasms rapidly approaching.

Finally, the sensation got to be overwhelming, as Lon’qu groaned, "L-Lissa, I’m going to come..."

"Do it!" She demanded. "Come deep inside my hungry fucking pussy!"

He grabbed her hips again, slamming her down and bucking his hips up so he could be as far inside her as possible when he let go.

And let go he did. With a loud moan of her name, he shot his load deep inside, and the sensation of his seed filling her up sent her over the edge as well. " _Ah, Fuck! Lon’qu!_ "

They panted as they came down from their orgasms, and when they had caught their breath, Lissa eased herself off his dick and leaned over him, sharing another deep kiss. This was another kiss that felt like it had no time restriction on it, so they simply enjoyed the bliss together as their sweaty, naked bodies intertwined.

It wasn’t long before the door opened, and Maribelle’s voice sounded into the room. "Somehow I had a feeling that you two were up to something." Her voice caused them to break apart, looking to the doorway with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Maribelle," Lissa said. "I just...couldn’t help myself."

Maribelle shrugged, apron still hiding her breasts and her quickly moistening sex. "I understand, my dear. I do hope you got it out of your systems though, because dinner is ready."

The other two nodded and moved to get up, but she held a hand up to stop them. "Ah ah ah, before we do, we simply cannot be sending Lon’qu to dinner like that." She pointed to his rod, which was now ready for another round.

"It’s all covered in your juices, and we can’t have that while he’s trying to eat, can we?"

She quickly made her way to the bed and effortlessly put the entire length in her mouth, tongue swirling around the head. She licked and sucked all over his shaft, and once she deemed it clean enough, she pulled away and nodded. "I must say my dear, the taste of you is different when you’ve coated a...dick with your essence, but I don’t have any complaints about it."

Lissa smiled. "Thanks! I’m glad you’re not angry for me taking him all to myself for a little bit."

"Of course not!" Maribelle said with a smile. "Now let’s go eat."

* * *

That was much easier said than done, even though all three participants were really hungry from their long marathon sex day. The fact that they were all still (mostly) naked didn’t help matters at all, and this got progressively worse when looks and comments started passing between the three as they tried to eat about said nakedness.

By the time they had all finished, the girls were both already quite worked up again, and Lon’qu was ready for the next round with the girls.

"As much as I’d love to just abandon these dishes to have another go with the both of you, I’d feel better if the table was cleared first," Maribelle said once they had all finished, before giggling at both Lissa and Lon’qu’s forlorn looks. "But worry not, it won’t take too long."

Clearing the table ended up being almost as erotic as when she’d been setting up to make food, with the sway of her hips and the looks towards the other two, and especially because she was still wearing the admittedly skimpy apron. She cleaned while Lissa dried the dishes, and the sight was almost too much for Lon’qu. He came up behind the girls at the sink, admiring their bare asses pressed next to each other, and gave each a little smack while they were distracted, causing twin squeals of surprise.

Lissa abandoned her post and turned, nearly jumping into his arms to demand him to take her there, but Maribelle showed a bit more restraint, as hard as that was.

"Now now, we’re almost done, and then we can—"

She was cut off as Lon’qu pressed against her, and she instantly spread her legs a bit more at the sensation of his hard dick pressing against her thighs. He reached down and gently guided it closer to its destination, wanting to tempt Maribelle, and finally succeeding as the head nearly breached Maribelle’s entrance. She gasped just as the tip started spreading her nether lips, and nodded her head.

"You know, we can just do these later," she said, dropping the plate she’d been rinsing back into the filled sink. She ground against Lon’qu’s back, making him groan. "Shall we go back to the bedroom, now?"

They all nearly ran back to the bedroom, the ideas of a new round prompting them to hurry. Once they were all settled on the bed, and Maribelle had taken the apron off so it wouldn’t get too messy from activities other than making food, they established how it would go.

"Since you and Lissa had your fun last, I think it’s my turn with you," Maribelle said, reaching down to grasp Lon’qu’s dick and giving it a few good strokes with her hand, causing him to groan. She turned her head to Lissa, who was watching with eager eyes to see what else Maribelle had in mind. "Meanwhile, I can give you some attention so you don’t feel left out."

"That sounds good to me," she agreed, as she eased herself to laying on her back on the bed. Maribelle followed, getting on her hands and knees on the bed in front of Lon’qu, who placed his hands on her hips, knowing what to do. He lined himself up with her entrance again, pushing his hips forward to press just the tip inside her, making Maribelle moan. He then proceeded to slowly fill her the rest of the way up, feeling her inner walls stretch around his rod.

"Okay, Maribelle?" he asked once he was all the way inside, it taking everything he had to not just start thrusting into her.

"Perfect," she replied, enjoying the sensation of just having Lon’qu’s hard cock inside of her again. "But hold on a moment."

Leaning forward so her lower half was still raised, she quickly got in position to be able to tend to Lissa while she got fucked. Lissa eagerly spread her legs as Maribelle settled between them, and Maribelle smiled at the sight.

"Oh my, you’re still quite wet, and you’ve still got some leftovers from your last romp," she commented, before diving in. Lissa immediately let out a little squeal at the contact of Maribelle’s tongue between her legs, one of her hands coming to rest on the top of Maribelle’s head. Lon’qu took that as a sign for him to start, and began thrusting slowly. Maribelle moaned into Lissa’s pussy as her own was given pleasure again, and as she got to taste the intermingled juices of her two lovers flowing from Lissa.

Lon’qu gradually increased his pace, pistoning his hips into the woman in front of him and beginning to leave marks on her hips just like the ones Lissa had from him. Maribelle’s tight, wet walls clenched and massaged around his cock, and he found himself immersed in the pleasureable sensations yet again. He tried to distract himself so he wouldn’t finish too fast, but his other student was making that hard on him.

Lissa had brought her other hand up to rub and squeeze at her breasts, giving them attention as Maribelle continued her ministrations. He locked eyes with her as she began rubbing her perky pink nipples, and she smirked and gave him a lusty gaze.

"Do you like seeing me play with myself while Maribelle eats my pussy?" she asked in a sultry voice. "I bet you do."

Lissa gently pinched her nipple between her fingers, making a slightly dramatic pleased noise at the feeling for Lon’qu, as he gritted his teeth and nodded quickly at her. "Mm, good. And how does Maribelle feel, Lon’qu? Do you like fucking her pussy, too?"

He groaned, but nodded again. "I...I like fucking both of you."

Lissa moaned at the (obviously a bit struggled) words from Lon’qu, tangling her hand in Maribelle’s hair and pressing her hand down on Maribelle’s head a little harder. Maribelle knew what that meant, and brought her hand up to mix things up a bit. She only paused using her mouth a moment as she pressed her fingers into Lissa with barely any resistance and curled them at an upwards angle towards the roof of Lissa’s canal, before she was back to sucking and licking at the girl’s clit as she began to pump her fingers.

"Oh, Maribelle, oh, Lon’qu!" Lissa moaned, her sensations heightened. Her moan pushed Lon’qu closer as well, and he grunted.

"Maribelle, i-inside?" he managed, but didn’t get an answer since Maribelle seemed so into eating Lissa out. He tried to hang on, but with Maribelle now pushing her ass back to meet his every hard thrust into her, the task was impossible. Not knowing what to do and with barely a second to spare, he managed to pull out just as the first jet of semen shot from the head of his dick and landed on Maribelle’s outer lips. Lon’qu groaned as he reached down to grab his spurting dick, directing each consecutive streak to land on the backs of Maribelle’s thighs, until he was finally tapped out.

Just as he came down with a shuddering sigh, Lissa seemed to meet her end, and she cried out as the waves of pleasure took over her body. Maribelle, now vaguely aware that her nether regions had been painted with hot streaks of Lon’qu’s essence, hadn’t wanted to pause her treatment for Lissa during Lon’qu’s orgasm, and had pushed through and over her own climax to help her girlfriend attain hers. Her efforts finally brought the finishing results, as Lissa’s inner walls clenched hard around her fingers and a gush of fluid squirted from her womanhood onto the sheets. She continued teasing Lissa’s little nub throughout her orgasm, until she calmed down and Lissa released her hair from her deathgrip.

Lon’qu was still recovering from his orgasm as Lissa’s ended (which had been made difficult from seeing the sight of how he’d painted Maribelle’s thighs), and the two panted together. Finally the aftershocks passed, and Lissa raised her head and looked down at Maribelle from between her legs, her face painted with a rosy blush, but with a huge grin spread across her face.

"That was awesome," she said. "Did I squirt?"

"You did," Maribelle immediately confirmed with a nod. "And Lon’qu finished, as well...all over my thighs."

"There was no answer from you and I didn’t want to risk it if you didn’t want it inside," he replied, a little sheepishly.

"It would have been fine for you to have come inside of me, as Lissa and I are both still safe," Maribelle said with a shrug. "But no problem. What is the problem is the little matter that I didn’t get to finish that time, however, so…"

She sat up and turned to Lon’qu, who had no idea what the look in Maribelle’s eye meant as she smirked at him, since the last few hours had been full of other numerous surprises. He let things happen as she pushed him back onto the bed, expecting her to get him going again and having a turn riding his dick like Lissa had, but when she climbed onto and straddled his bare chest instead, alarm bells went off in his mind and he looked up at Maribelle, obviously confused.

"We’re going to try something a bit new," she said, looking down at him with a smirk. "Consider yourself very lucky, since this is something I haven’t even tried with my dearest Lissa yet."

The unfamiliar suggestion Maribelle had proposed startled Lon’qu (and Lissa, who watched intently from the side), but the real shock came when she repositioned herself to straddling his face, with her legs clamped loosely around his head. She settled herself quickly on top of him, her slick, puffy nether lips pressed directly to Lon’qu’s mouth, and grabbed at his dark hair tightly with a hand.

"I’ve quite enjoyed getting off from your incredible cock, but now I want to try getting off from your tongue. Now lick, and don’t stop until I’m done."

Lon’qu steeled himself; the pressure was lowkey on, since this was a new thing. He tentatively stuck his tongue out and licked a test strip up Maribelle’s slit, spreading her nether lips as his tongue dipped into her hole, and quickly discovered that her taste wasn’t bad. Slowly, he tried again, growing braver as he explored her nether regions. A moan from above as his tongue reached the top of her slit seemed to egg him on, and he focused there, on that little bundle of nerves that was the main source of her pleasure. The hand grasping his hair loosened considerably, but Lon’qu didn’t care as he got more confident with his tongue, and Maribelle’s moans grew in pitch.

Lon’qu obviously couldn’t see her, but he felt the movement on the bed as Lissa presumably moved closer to the pair to get back in and make it a threesome again, before the sounds of kissing filled his ears. He focused on his task, and realized he was back to half-mast again, but right now he knew he had to be focusing on Maribelle. He flicked his tongue across her clit, and from above he heard another moan from Maribelle.

"Gods, you’re almost as good as Lissa at this, and it’s only your first time. Please, keep going."

The sentiment gave him a small burst of pride (and a dull spark of arousal that shot to his half chub), and he brought his hands up to her hips. They ventured behind her and to her ass, and, grabbing a cheek in each hand, he gave them a nice squeeze. This caused Maribelle to roll her hips and buck against Lon’qu’s face, making his tongue hit new angles and making her cry out with each one. Lon’qu kept his hands holding her cheeks, and in turn she kept rolling her hips.

Suddenly Lon’qu became aware of a soft, warm hand around his dick again, giving it a few slow strokes. Despite the insane amount of erections and orgasms he’d had that day, he felt himself once again get fully hard, spurred on even more as the hand was replaced with a warm, moist mouth around his cockhead. He moaned into Maribelle’s pussy as his cock was once again given attention, which made her moan again as well.

He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on drawing patterns across Maribelle’s clit with his tongue, in an eager attempt to push her over. Her hand tightened in his hair again as she felt each respective movement from his strong muscle against her.

"Lon’qu, oh yes, right there, that’s  _good_ ," she moaned, tugging his hair slightly as he found a particularly good circular motion, and stuck with it. Meanwhile, the wet mouth around his cock had sunk lower and nearly had him to the base again. He was determined to get Maribelle to finish first this time, despite how good Lissa’s treatment felt.

"I-I’m gonna— oh, Lon’qu, I’m coming!"

Maribelle arched her back and paused her frantic bucking as she reached her peak, a torrent of juices flowing from her slit onto Lon’qu’s face as he helped her ride through it. The sensation of his cock being nearly deepthroated once more caused him to go over then, and he grunted into Maribelle’s pussy as he gave all he had for his last climax (which wasn’t much after the long day, but which Lissa was still satisfied with).

Maribelle came down first, and once she was completely done, she managed to get herself off of Lon’qu’s face and back onto the bed on shaky knees, still panting. Lon’qu turned his head towards her, and she leaned in and took his lips into a quick, passionate kiss. Though tired, he brought his hands up to her cheeks as they made out, before she pulled away.

"That was really good for your first time eating pussy," she said with a pleased grin. He swallowed at her language, nodding.

"It definitely caught me a little off guard, but I think I got the gist of it," he replied, laying his head back down on the bed.

"Maybe next time you could try doing it to me?" Lissa piped up with a grin, still settled between his legs, her hand still around his now soft and flaccid cock.

"It’s only fair," Lon’qu said, secretly eager to give this another go with his other student. "But tomorrow would probably be better, you two have completely worn me out for the day."

"I think this is seriously the most we’ve all ever come in a single day," Lissa said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn with her hand.

"It’s been a quite full day, that’s for sure," Maribelle agreed. "Maybe it would be best to call it a night, now. There’s still a whole day for us to do more things tomorrow."

"Yeah!" Lissa agreed excitedly, "as long as it’s okay with mister Lon’qu."

He nodded, not passing up the chance to spend another day with the girls. "I think sleep is a good idea right now, though. You two can sleep in here, or on the couch, wherever you’d be most comfortable."

"In here with you, duh," Lissa said. He nodded, secretly pleased she’d gone with that suggestion. He managed to move from his spot and to properly laying in his bed, and the girls settled in next to him, one laying on each side of him, resting their heads on his shoulders.

They were exhausted and fell asleep quickly, but everyone was eager to see what tomorrow brought.

* * *

Lon’qu rose out of his sleep much slower the next morning than he’d done in a long, long time. Usually one moment he was sleeping, and the next he was woken by the blaring alarm clock by his bed, but not today. Today, everything about waking up would be different, and that was because he wasn’t waking up alone for once.

He was slightly aware of the feeling of hands on his lower body, but in his dream state, that’s all he thought it was: a dream. He became aware next of two quiet voices, but it was only when he felt the familiar sensation of a warm mouth around the tip of his cock that Lon’qu finally awoke fully, opening his eyes slowly and looking down to a wonderful sight.

Lissa and Maribelle were laying between his legs, happily tending to his hard dick once again.

"Good morning, sir," Lissa said cheerfully, noticing Lon’qu looking down at them with sleepy eyes. "We thought we’d wake you up with a nice morning blowjob, since your cock was already nice and hard."

"Simply put, your morning wood looked way too good to resist," Maribelle said. "It’s a good thing we’re here to take care of it for you."

Lon’qu had no idea how to reply to that (his cock did though; it gave an eager twitch at the girls’ words, making them giggle since they both felt it in their hands), so he simply nodded and let the girls continue their work, wondering what he’d done to be so lucky. At that thought, everything from yesterday suddenly came back to him; it hadn’t just been a prolonged and realistic dream. And now this morning, he was getting his morning erection taken care of by the two most beautiful women in his class.

Lissa and Maribelle’s tongues swirled around his thick cock, their hands pumping the shaft as they worked. Lon’qu was already close, and groaned as his head leaned back into the pillow.

"Gods, you two are so good," he moaned, eyes squeezing shut, "I think I’m gonna…"

"Come for us, mister Lon’qu," Lissa said, popping her mouth off of his dick for just a moment. "Give us a little pre-breakfast snack!"

The girl’s words (and a few of Lissa’s fingers having gone to his plump balls to encourage them to release whatever kind of load they had inside) worked, and Lissa and Maribelle squealed and quickly pressed their cheeks together as Lon’qu started coming with a warning yell. They opened their mouths to catch his come, made easier by them pointing his rod where it would be delivered almost straight into their mouths, and Lon’qu groaned with each successive spurt, while Lissa and Maribelle exclaimed with each one that landed where they wanted it to: on their tongues.

Once he was done, he lifted his head and looked down at the girls, each having caught a good amount inside, and while making sure he was watching, they swallowed their mouthfuls down. Together, they opened their mouths again to show him their now empty mouths.

"Gods," he groaned, still recovering. "That was the best thing I’ve woken up to in a long time."

Lissa and Maribelle smacked their lips.

"Are you ready for more, or do you need a few minutes to wake up first?" Lissa asked. Lon’qu shook his head.

"I’m ready whenever," he said, and nearly as soon as he’d said the words, the girls were scrambling to move into position. Lissa climbed up to sitting on his chest, eager to get a turn with sitting on his face, while Maribelle got into a better position to tend to his dick by herself again. Giving him a moment, Lissa climbed onto Lon’qu’s face, bringing a hand down to tangle in his dark hair. Feeling a bit more confident, Lon’qu’s hands came up behind her to cup her ass tightly as she pressed her slit to his mouth, moaning as his tongue made contact with her.

Again, he started out with a test stripe up her slit with his tongue, before coming to rest at the girl’s exposed clit at the top. He ran his tongue over it a few times, each consecutive movement making Lissa squeal in delight, until Lon’qu gently wrapped his lips around it and sucked gently.

"Oh, mister Lon’qu~" Lissa cried out, arching her back, which pressed his face more against her mound. In response, he gripped her butt cheeks tighter, now eager to drink more of her up with his mouth.

Meanwhile, Maribelle had begun her treatment, though Lon’qu’s cock was already at half-mast again. She stroked it to full mast as she licked at the head, lapping up the beads of precum as they came out, not wanting to miss a drop. Lon’qu groaned into Lissa’s pussy as Maribelle worked, and in turn, Lissa cooed above him from the pleasure. He experimented with different shapes and letters against her clit with his tongue, and suddenly an idea struck him. Changing up his tactics slightly, he began spelling her name out with his tongue, even though he didn’t know if she could detect it. She just seemed to be enjoying his treatment, and that was enough.

He groaned as Maribelle’s mouth suddenly pulled away from his cock, but she wasn’t away for long. An even better sensation overcame his dick as he felt Maribelle’s tight inner walls surrounding his manhood once again, until she was balls-deep sitting on top of him. After a brief pause which she used to get used to his girth inside of her again, she began moving slow, rolling her hips as she started the up and down motions. Soon she had developed a quick bouncing rhythm, and it was as equally distracting but pleasing to him as hearing the girl above him moaning his name as he ate her out.

Shutting his eyes tight, he focused on Lissa’s pleasure despite his ongoing own, her eager moans and cries of his name prompting him to make her come. Abandoning continuing to spell her name, he remembered what had pushed Maribelle over, and began a circular motion with his tongue, hoping it would help Lissa. The resounding squeal seemed to be a good sign, and the fact she’d begun bucking frantically against his mouth, so he continued, trying to ignore his own pleasure as Maribelle bounced and rocked on top of him.

Finally the hand in his hair gripped and tugged, and with a yell from above, a wave of feminine juices splashed over Lon’qu’s face as Lissa came. The sudden shock of her coming surprised Lon’qu into his own climax, and he grunted as he tried to focus on continuing to lick Lissa as he felt himself erupt a load into Maribelle, and her resounding moan as he did. Her walls tightened around Lon’qu as the hot load filled her up as she came, too, a seeming domino effect happening between the three, moans and cries of pleasure filling the room.

Lissa finished first, panting and shivering as she came down, remaining on Lon’qu’s face as he finished up as well. She moved off of his mouth and went back to sitting on his chest, smiling down at him as he looked up at her, still panting.

"Wow, Lon’qu, you  _are_  really good at that!" she said. He licked his lips as he nodded at her compliment, and Lissa giggled before leaning down to take his lips in a deep kiss. She suddenly squealed into his mouth as his hands wandered from her butt to her chest, fingers brushing her sensitive nipples. Lissa pulled out of the kiss and moaned softly as Lon’qu pinched her tender nipples between his fingers.

A sudden cough behind them made them pull away from each other and attempt to see behind them, where Maribelle was smirking.

"If you two are quite finished, I’d like to also agree that this first morning round was quite good," she said, as she slowly pulled herself off of Lon’qu. His cock exited her, but a small streak of his come immediately flowed out of her and stuck to her inner thigh as she settled back on the bed. Lissa climbed off of Lon’qu’s chest, moving back over to her girlfriend, leaning in to take her lips in a deep kiss as well. A hand travelled down between Maribelle’s legs as they made out, and Lissa scooped up the stray streak on her fingertips. Breaking the kiss, she brought her fingers to her mouth, quickly licking them clean of Lon’qu’s come.

"You’re insatiable, darling," Maribelle said, shaking her head as Lissa licked her lips. "How about we go and have some real food now before beginning another day of marathon sex?"

Both Lissa and Lon’qu agreed, and the three quickly cleaned up and got ready to return to the kitchen for another meal.

* * *

**a/n** : I don’t foresee the next update taking as long as this one did, but now I have a few other projects on my plate that are as eager to be written and posted as this update was, so we’ll see. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Because there were so many different ideas thought up and put together for this sequel, my dear co-writer and I are breaking the story into a few chapters to fit them all in without it just being a really long one-shot. So keep an eye out, because another chapter’s coming soon! As always, comments are welcome and appreciated, and thanks for reading!


End file.
